(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recreational vehicles and especially to blocks used with leveling jacks of such vehicles.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Many recreational vehicles, such as motor homes and campers, employ leveling jacks to stabilize and level the vehicle when parked. Because the leveling jacks are ordinarily folded up or stowed during travel, the jack bases are usually small in area. When attempting to level the vehicle on soft ground, the jacked load, distributed over the small area of the jack base, may not be supported by the ground beneath the jack base.
Therefore, most owners and operators of such recreational vehicles carry jacking blocks. The blocks have greater surface area than the jack bases, and can distribute the load of the leveling jacks onto a larger patch of soft ground. For example, a typical area of a jack base plate is four square inches, or two inches on each side, whereas a typical size for a jacking block is 10" long by 10" wide by 1" thick.
Before my invention, jacking blocks were customarily kept inside the recreational vehicle, sometimes wrapped in towels or other coverings, since the blocks tend to get dirty. This made it necessary to search for the blocks when they were needed, and required the use of otherwise useful space inside the recreational vehicle.
Before filing this application, a search was made in the United States Patent and Trademark Office. The search developed the following U.S. Patents.
Cohen--U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,518, PA1 Du Shane--U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,351, PA1 Sawby--U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,685.
Although applicant does not regard these references as particularly pertinent to his invention, they are cited because the Examiner might find these patents, found by an experienced searcher, relevant to the examination of this application.